mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Longa Dungeon
Like other Iria dungeons, Longa Desert Ruins' location changes every Erinn year (week real-life), and it must be discovered again. Finding the entrace via L-Rod Exploration will earn you the "the Discoverer of Longa Desert Ruins" title. See Dungeon Respawn if you are trying for this title. It is home to insects, the undead, pythons, and other desert dwellers. This dungeon is frequently spammed by some for ego food, because of the short bow at the end chest. Also done for the HP/MP/Stamina/Wound pots given by the end chest and frequently dropped by the monsters in the dungeon. Another reason that users frequently do this dungeon is because of the weight-loss food dropped by the monsters in there, such as berries and coconuts. Longa Amethyst, Emerald and Topaz are excellent dungeons for fulfilling the strong/awful requirements for windmill at high ranks, since the monsters spawn in groups and have medium combat power. Do not attempt the Gem Arrow versions unless you have Ranged Attack, since the boss can only be damaged by shooting it with the appropriate arrow. For the same reason, do not drop the entire stack of Gem Arrows to enter. Normal General Info Drop Item: Any Number of Floors: 1 Visible Floors: 1 Monsters * Regular Spawns ** Young Emerald Beetle ** Young Stone Mask ** Old Sand Mimic ** Young Blue Python * Boss ** Guardian of Ruins ** Guardian Horse of Ruins Rewards * Gold (~246~2,000~) * Weapons ** Short Bow *** Prefix: Old / Imitation / Fine / Sturdy / Cheap / Sharp / Rusty * Potions ** HP & Stamina 10 Potion ** HP 30 Potion ** MP 30 Potion ** Stamina 30 Potion Amethyst General Info Drop Item: Amethyst Arrow Number of Floors: 3 Visible Floors: None Monsters * Amethyst Beetle * Stone Mask * Sand Mimic * Blue Python * Silver Armor Hound * Boss ** Amethyst Magic Golem Rewards * Stamina Potion 100 x1 * HP Potion 100 x1 * Composite Bow (prefix: Hyena Tamer's): Fox Hunter's, Fox Tamer Emerald General Info Drop Item: Emerald Arrow Number of Floors: 3 Visible Floors: None Monsters * Emerald Beetle * White Python * Stone Mask * Bronze Armor Hound * Sand Mimic * Boss ** Emerald Magic Golem Rewards * Fox Hunter's Long Bow * Hyena Hunter's Long Bow * Fox Tamer's Long Bow Topaz General Info Drop Item: Topaz Arrow Number of Floors: 3 Visible Floors: Monsters * Stone Mask * Topaz Beetle * Gold Armor Hound * Black Python * Sand Mimic * Boss ** Topaz Magic Golem Rewards * Shortbow (prefixes: Snake Hunter's, Fox Hunter's, Hyena Hunter's) * HP/MP 10 Potion * ~5,000 gold Mysterious Arrow General Info Drop Item: Mysterious Arrow Number of Floors: 3 Visible Floors: None Monsters * Red Mummy Servant (1st Floor Only) * Black Mummy Servant (2nd Floor Only) * White Mummy Servant (3rd Floor Only) * Brown Lizard Witch (1st Floor Only) * Green Lizard Witch (2nd Floor Only) * Blue Lizard Witch (3rd Floor Only) * Brown Ghost Servant (1st Floor Only) * Black Ghost Servant (2nd Floor Only) * White Ghost Servant (3rd Floor Only) * Brown Ruins Gargoyle (1st Floor Only) * Black Ruins Gargoyle (2nd Floor Only) * White Ruins Gargoyle (3rd Floor Only) * Sand Mimic * ' Guardian of Ruins (Mysterious)' * ' Guardian Horse of Ruins (Mysterious)' : Summons: Magic Golem x4 Rewards * Blacksmith Hammer (Suffix: Camellia Tree) (Prefix: Intricate, Stiff, Hard) * Exclusive Enchant Scroll (Prefix: Nobility) * Shaoranen's Bow of Chivalry Enchanting Arrow General Info Drop Item: Enchanting Arrow Number of Floors: 2 Visible Floors: None Monsters * Masked Goblin * Sand Mimic * Stone Mask * Gold Armor Hound * Black Python * Topaz Beetle * Fighter Slate * Archer Slate * ' Guardian of Ruins (Enchanting)' x3 * ' Guardian Horse of Ruins (Enchanting)' x3 Rewards * Short bow (prefix: Old, Imitation, Fine, Sturdy, Cheap, Sharp, Rusty) * Magic Powder * Gold (~246~2000~) * HP and Stamina 10 pot * MP 30 pot * HP 30 pot * Stamina 30 pot Generation 9 : Castanea's Emerald Arrow Part of Generation 9 extra quest The Elf's Request. Similar to Emerald, but boss is 4 Emerald Beetles, 3 Black Pythons, 3 White Pythons, and reward chest contains Memory Tower Fragment. General Info Drop Item: Castanea's Emerald Arrow Number of Floors: 3 Visible Floors: None Monsters * Sand Mimic * Stone Mask * Bronze Armor Hound * Black Python * Emerald Beetle * ' Emerald Beetle' x4 * ' Black Python' x3 * ' White Python' x3